Indoors Close Combat Fighting (Defending)
Explosives: Concussion Grenade or C-4 :: The concussion grenade should trip up even the most hardened players when their screen turns fuzzy for a few seconds, allowing you and your defenders to obtain the upper hand in the fight. It is also possible to extend the duration with multiple grenades going off in succession. If the enemy doesn't run and decides to stick it out, they are either dumb or lucky. :: Setting up C-4 around corners or just outside teleport/shield rooms will hinder an attacker's push, especially MAX units since it is possible to take a MAX down with just one well placed C-4. *Suit Modification: Advanced Shield Capacitor/Nanoweave Armor for longevity or Grenade Bandolier/Munitions Pouch/Ammunition Belt for support/suppresive fire. :: The Suit Modifications are really dependent on the player's play style. If you feel like you're dying too much, try adding some more health or a quicker shield replenish. :: If the player likes to stand near the back of the fray and throw grenades or lay down gun fire to prevent enemy advancement, then Grenade Bandolier, Munitions Pouch, or Ammunition Belt modifications are more suitable to that style. *Nanite Mesh Generators (special ability, default key is "F"): #Nanite Mesh Generator: Gives you an absorption shield that can take extra damage at the cost of your capacitor energy (which you can see at the lower right of your screen with default UI configuration). #Adrenaline Shield: Replenishes the player's shield by a certain percentage for every enemy killed while active; however, it overloads the capacitors, making them recharge a lot slower than the Nanite Mesh Generator. :: Using the Adrenaline Shield is recommended if the player is preparing a counter-assault. Otherwise, mostly stick with the Nanite Mesh Generator for delayed or defensive tactics. *Light Machine Gun **Ammo - Either default ammo or Soft Point Ammunition :: - The soft point ammo does more damage and combining this with the ammunition belt will make any person coming into your line of support/suppresive fire regret it. *Barrel Attachments - Compensator :: - As a base defender indoors, you're going to want this attachment in almost in any similar situation. Close range, and no need to worry of showing up on the mini-map this will be your attachment of choice. Aim for the upper chest, neck area and score some extra xp for the head shots. *Optics - Reflex Sight or Reflex Sight 2x :: - These scopes will be your most wanted scopes for indoor, short range combat. Some playstyles will perfer the 3.4x scope (laser or non) for the added touch of not having to switch out for medium to long range combat once you push your attackers back. *Rail - Forward Grip :: This is a recommended attachment for all loadouts. A reduction in cone of fire is a welcome ability for any Heavy Assault. You could go with the Additional Magazines if you're using suppresive fire or no engineers are near by but you will notice the difference from having the grip and not having it. *Pistol :: - Personally I enjoy using the Laser Sight, but really any of the attachments will do. The pistol is your 'oh no' moment. Swap quickly and unleash some hell. Don't forget to use your special ability if you haven't yet! - A nice tip if you find yourself trapped in close combat: hip fire while strafing until their shields drop, then aim down the sights and finish them off. But if you find yourself up against a MAX, run, find cover, and try to take it down using explosives. Category:Loadout Category:Heavy Assault